Bright White Lightsaber
by Irisang
Summary: It's you' Molly couldn't believe what she saw. 'It has always been you. YOU,' she cried out, her voice echoing in the large empty hall. A Sherlolly Star War AU, with Sherlock in a Jedi robe and Molly holding a white lightsaber. Click for more info inside.


**A Sherlolly Star War AU one shot. Yes, you read it write. After I see Benedict in Dr Strange outfit I just can't get the images of him in a cape out of my head. And for some reasons his images transformed into Sherlock in Jedi robe and Molly came into the story. So this is just me cleaning up what was going on in my head.**

 **thedrangonaunt and missClaraOswinOswald were so kind to read it through for me! All mistakes are still on me.**

 **Rated M for language and character death.**

* * *

'It's you!' Molly couldn't believe what she saw. There he was, her trusted friend Jim, standing over Sherlock's lifeless form with the red lightsaber whizzing in his hand.

'It has always been you. YOU,' she cried out, her voice echoing in the large empty hall.

'You brought the lure of the Dark SIde to us. You made us turn on each other. You… killed him!' She felt numb, as the last word escaped her lips.

'Oh, dear Molls, why the tears?' Jim's gentle whisper touched her ears like the breeze in the Spring. Soft, comforting…but chilly.

'You do want this to come, do you not? All the time, complaining about how boring, fixed the Jedis are and thinking you are underrated because you're a woman. Don't you yearn for change? Don't you secretly resent the way Sherlock Holmes treated you? You tell yourself he saw you as a friend. But deep down you know he only did and said all that to get what he wanted. He didn't deserve your loyalty. He was mean and ungrateful…so I took care of him. For YOU!'

'SHUT UP' Molly screamed, reaching for her belt to pull out the metal handle. 'You know nothing, TRAITOR!' The buzzing sound filled the dim hall. She raised her white lightsaber over her right shoulder. The initial position, exactly as Sherlock coached her in his private quarters after everyone went to bed.

 _Sherlock._

Swallowing her tears and turning her face away, Molly took a deep breath. _Focus_. She said to herself, shaking off the image of Sherlock's prone body lying on the floor. _Focus, Molly Hooper_.

'Prepare to die!' she gritted her teeth, launching towards the man in front of her and seeing the red lightsaber thrust forward to catch her blow. Sparks flew in her face but she forgot to blink. All she saw were the dark, hollow eyes staring into her. But she didn't feel the chills, as she had expected. Swiftly turning to his off side, she struck again. She needed to win, that much she knew. It was the only way to stop the Dark Side taking them all, to make Sherlock's sacrifice worthwhile.

Red and white sparks flew all over the hall, reflecting off the marble floor. She could feel the power, the Force, flowing through her body like never before, guiding her movements as her eyes caught Jim's every blow. His satisfied smile, twisted and growing broader, became a blur, as he moved towards her, driving her to the far end where there was nowhere for her to go. Then he opened his month, licking his lips as if savouring the smell of her burned clothes and hair. She felt sweat trickling down her forehead, into her eyes urging her to blink. But Molly refused to blink. With her own bright white lightsaber inches before her eyes, she inhaled deeply, letting her version shift to look from her heart, to feel.

Fear was never there. Only anger. Anger towards Jim. His lies and his false friendship. Those kind words which had once helped her through those tough early days were like a knife in her chest, tearing her apart. How could she be so blind? She defended him when his actions roused Sherlock's suspicion. She argued with Sherlock over him, feeling hurt that the genius couldn't be friendly toward her friend. But all had become so clear now. It was exactly as Jim had planned. He was like a venomous snake slithering among them, tangling and poisoning, until he had everyone under his thumb. Sherlock had seen that and tried to warn the others. But not many believed him. Because he had made himself distant and unlikable during those years. So most people chose to ignore all the signs he'd pointed out.

Until it was too late.

'Ah!' With a shout, Molly overpowered the red lightsaber by swinging her weapon with all her strength, sliding to the other side. The impact made her slide backwards, landing on her feet, panting. Cold air flowed through her stomach. Then there was the burn. She was hit. The edge of the red light pierced through the fabric of her white robe.

The pain was merely a sting. It was the heavy blow to her core that made her dizzy. It was like her organs were twisted together, leaving her limbs shaking to keep her balance.

'Stupid bitch!' Jim's snarled with a sneer, raising his left hand to squeeze the air. Molly felt a tightening around her neck. She reached to her neck and kicked, realizing her feet were no longer on the ground.

'You really think you can beat me, sweet Molls? Push your lightsaber through my chest like you had in mind? You don't have that in you, sweet girl. And that will be the end of you.' He tightened his grip and Molly felt her vision turning dark. But she refused to lose her sight. If she was going to die now, she would die staring at her killer.

'Let her go.' a deep growl came from the other side of the hall. And then the air seemed to freeze. Suddenly, Molly fell from mid-air on her side, grasping for breath.

'Sherlock?!' Molly heard her own hoarse voice whispering. Struggling to her feet, she pressed hard against her swollen stomach. Her clothes was burned through. The acute pain in her stomach made her suspect she was bleeding internally. But she didn't care. For, once again everything around her stopped. She saw Sherlock standing up, throwing an arm forward to crush his opponent. Jim stopped, holding up his hand to mirror Sherlock's movement. Molly could feel the hair on the back of her neck standing up, as the air thickened. The two men glared at each other. Their hands thrust forwards, trying to master one another. Molly saw Sherlock's knees shaking, as he held another hand to his side, summoning the metal handle from the ground.

The lightsaber leapt into Sherlock's hand. With a sharp rasping breath, he swung the blue blade out and sprinted to Jim. From where she stood, Molly could see his grey robe was torn and burnt, much like hers.

The weapons struck, jamming together. Flashes and sparks showered from the biting edges. Growling maniacally, Jim pushed further forward, only to lose his balance, as Sherlock made a strategic move backward and to the side. That was when Molly saw her chance. She held up her hand to push Jim further forward with her will, while Sherlock swept the lightsaber from his grasp.

'It's over.' Sherlock said, calmly, as Molly gripped her white lightsaber once again, pointing it at Jim. 'Your plot has been exposed, _Jim_. Oh, no, don't try to use the _Force,_ ' he bit out, extending his free hand toward Molly. Molly felt her hand being pulled upwards. She opened her left hand, feeling the energy flowing through her body, as the Force filled her, blazing through her lightsaber.

'Ah, two to one, then?' Jim cooed from where he lay. 'How very chivalrous of you both.' He laughed out loud, his shoulders shaking. Molly could sense the powerful energy blasting at her, much stronger than she'd faced earlier. But she didn't move. Neither did Sherlock. For they were both braced by the strong Force, responding to their demand. Gripping her lightsaber tightly, Molly turned to look at Sherlock. He was still trembling but managed to steady himself as he spoke.

'No, not two to one,' he hissed, grinning weakly, as the sound of footsteps approached from the distance. 'Do you really believe Molly would pursue here without telling anyone in advance? Do you really believe that _I_ wouldn't inform anyone, knowing that you want me dead?' he choked, panting with pain, as John and Mary dashed into the hall with green and purple lightsabers in their hands. Behind them, Greg and Sally stormed in with ray guns, pointed at Jim's head.

'And you should know that the only reason you are not already dead,' Sherlock wheeze, with a cough, 'is because Molly is too good to kill you.' He lowered his hands, switching off his lightsaber and dropping to his knees. Molly grasped, seeing him down, but she didn't move. She felt the warmth of the Force still running through her body, suppressing whatever it was that Jim was trying to use, to cast upon them.

'It's over, Jim,' she heard herself saying. Another surge of power blasted from the man lying on the ground. She ignored it. No one seemed to be moved.

'You can't fight us all,' Sherlock said, pressing hard on his stomach. 'Not when Molly alone is enough to hold you down. She might not be as good at duelling as you,' he growled, lowering his head with pain. 'But she is far better at using the Force than you ever will be.'

With that, he looked to John and Mary. Immediately they thrust their blades of their lightsabers through Jim's chest. Molly flinched, as she felt the opposing power completely disappear. She stumbled a few steps then running to Sherlock, wrapping him in her arms, before he collapsed on the floor.

'You're injured,' she said.

'So are you.'

'I'm fine.' she lied, though she really didn't feel much pain, not when he was so severely wounded.

'Don't lie about this, Molly.'

'I will be fine, then,' she swallowed, looking at Sherlock's torn robe and the burnt flesh beneath it. 'She tried to smile but, somehow, her tears would not stop flowing.

'We need to have both of you checked,' John said, approaching them to examine their wounds.

'A moment, John,' Sherlock said, nestling in Molly's arms, as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. 'I'm fine, Molly,' he whispered, 'The injuries will heal. I'll be okay. And you will, too.'

'You could have died. My God, Sherlock. If I found you a minute later…'

'You came just in time.'

'I'm sorry.'

'No, I'm the one who is sorry. I didn't believe in you, Molly. I thought I didn't need you in this, but I was wrong. Just like him, I underestimated you. I wanted to keep you safe but I…'

'Oh, you silly man.' Molly cried out, wiping the sweat from Sherlock's brow. 'Do save your breath. I know what you mean. You tried to keep me out of trouble. And I love you for that. I love you, Sherlock. There, I said it.' She took a deep breath, feeling her heart pounding even harder than before.

'I love you, too, Molly. Sorry it took me so long to admit it. I love you. Once we are well enough I'll just…'

'Hey,' John interrupted, with a sigh. 'You two, I don't mean to intrude, but the stretchers are here. Molly, I think you should let Sherlock go first.'

'Yes. Yes, of course,' she stuttered, unwrapping her arms, letting others raise Sherlock from the floor before she was lifted up as well. She didn't have another opportunity to talk to him, while their friends escorted them to the infirmary. But it didn't matter. Because, for Molly, as long as Sherlock was alive and close to her, it felt more saver than holding a lightsaber


End file.
